A Collection of Songfics: Star Wars Clone Wars Version
by Winged Hussars.wtf am I doing
Summary: A collection of songfics that are about the clone wars. Mainly Sabaton songs but others can be requested by PM or review. This was a bad summery...
1. The Great War

**A collection of Songfics (Star Wars version)**

**Chapter 1: G****reat War**

**This is a simple songfic in the POV of an unnamed 501st clone trooper. I find it fitting. The song Great War is by Sabaton. I suggest checking them out. Their amazing. Anyway, you probably don't want to read my fanning over the band. It gets crazy after a while *insert sheepish grin***

_Where dead men lies, I'm paralyzed, my brothers eyes are gone_

_And he shall be buried here, nameless marks his grave_

_Mother home, get a telegram and shed a tear of grief_

_Mud and blood, in forgin land, trying to understand_

The soldier stooped in front of his fallen brother. The war had taken many and no end was in sight. The Umbaren terrain had caused massive amounts of death. The trooper was in his first battle having just graduated from Kamino. Already he has lost all of his batchmates.

_Where is this greatness I've been told?_

_This is the lies that we've been sold_

_Is this a worthy sacrifice?_

Was it worth it? All the lives lost and for what? Endless pain and suffering was what followed.

_Great War, and I cannot take more_

_Great tour, I keep on marching on_

_I play the great score, there will be no encore_

_Great War, the war to end all wars_

The trooper sickened by the sheer amount of death. His once white armor now stained with dust, dirt, and blood. So many had died already. The battalion couldn't continue like this. They wouldn't survive the battle.

_I'm standing here, I'm full of fear, with bodies at my feet_

_Over there in the other trench, bullets wear my name_

_Lead ahead as the captain said and show them no remorse_

_Who am I to understand what have I become?_

The men pushed forward as ordered. They fired at the enemy, unsure if they hit them. The fog was to thick to see in. The soldier felt fear grip him and he stopped. He couldn't move to fire or even get behind cover. A fellow trooper pulled him out of the way.

_I do my duties, pay the price_

_I do the worthy sacrifice_

_I know my deeds are not in vain_

If he fought on, refused to give up, they stood a chance of success. The losses, the pain, it was all worth it. If he was killed it would be for the Republic. He pushed on.

_Great War, and I cannot take more_

_Great tour, I keep on marching on_

_I play the great score, there will be no encore_

_Great War, the war to end all wars_

Brother against brother. They were tricked. He was almost done with the entire war.

_And feet by feet_

_We pay the price of a mile here_

_Though men are falling, we see heros rise_

_We face the heat_

_As we are fighting until the dawn_

_So follow me and we will write our own history_

The soldiers marched on the airbase command center. Krell would pay for what he did. This was the first time the trooper had disobeyed an order. So many were lost getting here and now they were finally going to end this madness.

_Great War, and I cannot take more_

_Great tour, I keep on marching on_

_I play the great score, there will be no encore_

_Great War, the war to end all wars_

The fallen Jedi fought hard as we pressed forward. Many fell to his sabers. He was a whirlwind of death. The trooper got close to him in attempt to get a hit. A lightsaber blade made its way through his armor and he moved no more.

Nu kyr'adyc , shi taab'echaaj'la. 

Not gone, merely marching far away

**Well, this wasn't that great. It kinda was okay but not really. Then again, I typed this on a phone at 11:40 ish PM. What is wrong with me? Anywho, if you want another songfic (it just took me 6 tries to spell that) send me a song name over PM or review. I honestly don't care which. Hope you enjoyed. This is going to now be a collection of songfics made so every new songfic gets put here. Like all writers, I live off reviews. Constructive criticism allowed. Flames will be used to make that mac n cheese ive been wanting to make for a bit but has been to lazy to actually do.**


	2. Chapt The Red Baron

**A collection of Songfics (Star Wars version)**

**Chapter 2: **

**This is the song Red Baron. It is of course by Sabaton but did you expect any less from me?**

_Man and Machine and nothing there in between_

_A flying circus and a man from Prussia_

_The Sky and a plane, this man commands his domain_

_The Western front all the way to Russia_

It was widely believed the Republic General Anakin Skywalker was one of if not the best pilot to live. This was especially good for those under his command.

_Death from above, you're under fire_

_Stained red as blood, he's roaming higher_

_Born a soldier from the horseback to the skies_

_That's where the Legend will arise_

It was spoken throughout the galaxy.

_And he's flying_

_Higher, the king of the sky_

_He's flying to fast and he's flying to high_

_Higher, an eye for an eye_

_The Legend will never die_

The Republic pilots fighter roared to life before soaring out into the fray.

_First to the scene he is a lethal machine_

_It's bloody April and the tide is turning_

_Fire at will it is the thrill of the kill_

_Four in a day shot down with engines burning_

The General was the first into battle. Leading his men they swarmed the separatist blockade. Twisting, turning, weaving, and occasionally spinning as many droids ignited. The man seemed unbeatable in the air.

_Embrace the fame, red squadron leader_

_Call out his name, Rote Kampfflieger_

_In the game to win, a gambler rolls the dice_

_Eighty allies paid the price_

And so the battles went on. Many soldiers, droid and clone alike, were lost to the bloody fighting.

_And he's flying_

_Higher, the king of the sky_

_He's flying to fast and he's flying to high_

_Higher, an eye for an eye_

_The Legend will never die_

Battles continue to rage as the General leads his men to victory.

_Higher_

The engines roared, the guns fired, enemies fell to the planet below.

_Higher, the king of the sky_

_He's flying to fast and he's flying to high_

_Higher, an eye for an eye_

_The Legend will never die_

_Higher_

The pilots name would be spoken about for years to come.

_Born a soldier from the horseback to the skies_

_And the Legend never dies_

_And he's flying_

_And he's flying_

_And he's flying_

Years after his supposed death at the hands of the stormtroopers, Anakin Skywalkers name was remembered by many.

_Higher, the king of the sky_

_He's flying to fast and he's flying to high_

_Higher, an eye for an eye_

_The Legend will never die_

_Higher, the king of the sky_

_He's flying to fast and he's flying to high_

_Higher, an eye for an eye_

_The Legend will never die_

**Well, this wasn't that great. It kinda was okay but not really. I was stuck a bit but sort of came up with this. Then again, I typed this on a phone at 11:40 ish PM. What is wrong with me? Anywho, if you want another songfic (it just took me 6 tries to spell that) send me a song name over PM or review. I honestly don't care which. Hope you enjoyed. This is going to now be a collection of songfics made so every new songfic gets put here. Like all writers, I live off reviews. Constructive criticism allowed. Flames will be used to make that mac n cheese ive been wanting to make for a bit but has been to lazy to actually do.**


	3. Fields of Verdun

**A collection of Songfics (Star Wars version)**

**Chapter 3:**

**This is the song Fields of Verdun. It is of course by Sabaton but did you expect any less from me? Also, I would like to thank Multiple-Fandom-Writer for suggesting this song. Now on to the song.**

_As the drum roll started on that day_

_Heard a hundred miles away_

_A million shells were fired_

_And the green fields turned to gray_

_The bombardments lasted all day long_

_Yet the forts were standing strong_

_Heavily defended_

_Now the traps been sprung and the battles begun_

The separatist droids came on the people of Christophsis. It happened so suddenly that few had time to take up arms and send a plea for help.

_Descend into darkness_

_303 days below the sun_

The fight for Christophsis had begun.

_Fields of Verdun and the battle has begun_

_Nowhere to run father and son_

_Fall one by one under the gun_

_Thy will be done (thy will be done)_

_And the judgement has begun_

_Nowhere to run father and son_

_Fall one by one, fields of Verdun_

The fighters held out until Republic forces could arrive.

_Though a million shells have scarred the land_

_No one has the upper hand_

_From ground above to trenches_

_Where the soldiers made their stand_

_As the trenches slowly turn to mud_

_And then quickly start to flood_

_Death awaits at every corner_

_As they die in the mud, fill the trenches with blood_

The troops had arrived. Now the battle became a stalemate of sorts. It was quite impossible for both sides to come closer to victory. The Republic soldiers took heavy losses.

_Descend into darkness_

_303 days below the sun_

And so the battle went on. Many soldiers, droid and clone alike as well as civilians, were lost to the bloody fighting.

_Fields of Verdun and the battle has begun_

_Nowhere to run father and son_

_Fall one by one under the gun_

_Thy will be done (thy will be done)_

_And the judgement has begun_

_Nowhere to run father and son_

_Fall one by one, fields of Verdun_

The battle continued to rage on as the sides fought. Thousands of soldiers fell on the battlefield.

_Fields of execution turned to wasteland from the grass_

_Thou shalt go no further it was said "they shall not pass!"_

_The spirit of resistance and the madness of the war_

_So go ahead, face the lead, join the dead_

_Though you die where you lie, never asking why_

The soldiers fought on. Battle crys sounded throughout the ranks. The civilian defenders stood their ground despite the odds against them.

_Descend into darkness_

_303 days below the sun_

It seemed like the battle wouldn't end to some of the fighters.

_Fields of Verdun and the battle has begun_

_Nowhere to run father and son_

_Fall one by one under the gun_

_Thy will be done (thy will be done)_

_And the judgement has begun_

_Nowhere to run father and son_

_Fall one by one, fields of Verdun_

Finally the Republic forces drove the separatist troops back. The fight for Christophsis had finally come to an end.

**Well, this wasn't that great. It kinda was okay but not really. I was stuck a bit but sort of came up with this. What is wrong with me? Anywho, if you want another songfic (it just took me 6 tries to spell that) send me a song name over PM or review. This is going to now be a collection of songfics made so every new songfic gets put here. Like all writers, I live off reviews. Constructive criticism allowed. Oh and here's a joke.**

**2 Germans stand in a trench. One looks to the other and says..**

**"****Verdun here!"**


	4. The Lost Battalion

**A collection of Songfics (Star Wars version)**

**Chapter 4: The Lost Battalion**

**This is the song The Lost Battalion. It is about the 2nd battle of Geonosis. It focuses on the 212th. It is of course by Sabaton but did you expect any leas of me? Now on to the song.**

_Far from their land as they made their stand_

_They stood strong and the Legend still lives on_

The gunship wove between Geonosian ships as it tried to make it to the landing point. It was forced to land while under fire by the enemy. Many gunships never made it down.

_1918 the Great War rages on_

_A battalion is lost in the Argonne_

_Under fire there's nothing they can do_

_There's no way they can get a message through_

_Suffer heavy losses as the battle carries on_

_Liberty division standing strong_

The vehicles and gunships formed a circle around the remaining 212th troopers. Many had been killed while trying to land. They were cut off.

_Far from their land as they made their stand_

_A disregarded demand_

_It's surrender or die and the stakes are high_

_They live or they die there's no time for goodbye_

_Weapon in hand they made their stand_

_Still disregarding demand_

_They would never comply they would rather die_

_Broke through the blockade they were finally saved_

The soldiers fired constantly at the enemy. They took down many of the bugs.

_Friendly fire munitions running low_

_The supplies they were dropped upon their foe_

_1918 the war still rages on_

_The battalion still trapped in the Argonne_

_Chose not to surrender they chose victory or defeat_

_Fallen brothers resting by their feet_

The gunships and vehicles acting as barriers were targeted. They began exploding, killing those who took cover in or behind them. Help was far away. They were alone.

_Far from their land as they made their_ _stand_

_A disregarded demand_

_It's surrender or die and the stakes are high_

_They live or they die there's no time for goodbye_

_Weapon in hand they made their stand_

_Still disregarding demand_

_They would never comply they would rather die_

_Broke through the blockade they were finally saved_

The soldiers fought on. They clung onto the hope that reinforcements would arrive on time. Things weren't looking good for the men.

_Far from their land as they made their stand_

_A disregarded demand_

_It's surrender or die and the stakes are high_

_They live or they die there's no time for goodbye_

_Weapon in hand they made their stand_

_Still disregarding demand_

_They would never comply they would rather die_

_They stood strong and the Legend still lives on_

Bravely they fought on. Many of the Geonosian troops fell to Republic blaster fire.

_Suffered heavy losses through the Great War they stood strong_

_But the memory of the fallen still lives on_

The soldiers kept on firing. They made sure to hold the landing zone. Even though it was held, many of the battalions soldiers met their deaths.

_Far from their land as they made their_ _stand_

_A disregarded demand_

_It's surrender or die and the stakes are high_

_They live or they die there's no time for goodbye_

_Weapon in hand they made their stand_

_Still disregarding demand_

_They would never comply they would rather die_

_Broke through the blockade they were finally saved_

Right as all hope seemed lost, 501st soldiers appeared. The Geonosian soldiers were forced to retreat. The remaining 212th had been saved.

**Well, this wasn't that great. It kinda was okay but not really. I was stuck a bit but sort of came up with this. What is wrong with me? Anywho, if you want another songfic (it just took me 6 tries to spell that) send me a song name over PM or review. This is going to now be a collection of songfics made so every new songfic gets put here. Like all writers, I live off reviews. Constructive criticism allowed. Oh and here's the joke.**

**Where's the Lost ****Battalion?**

**They Argonne!**


	5. The Final Solution

**Chapter 5: The Final Solution**

_Country in depression_

_Nation in despair_

_One man seeking reasons everywhere_

The war against the separatist seemed to have no end.

_Growing hate and anger_

_The Fuhrer's orders were precise_

_Who was to be blamed and pay the price!_

The chancellor's poisonous words swayed the senators to his side s he blamed the Jedi for the war and more.

_Wicked propaganda_

_Turning neighbors into foes_

_Soldiers of the third Reich searching homes_

The clones and other Empire forces searched everywhere for hidden Jedi.

_And then the former friends are watching_

_As they are rounded up one by one_

_Times of prosecutions has begun_

The people of the Republic turned on the Jedi, believing them traitors.

_Ever since it started_

_On Crystal night of thirty eight_

_When liberty died_

_And truth was denied_

_Sent away on train on a one way trip to hell_

_Enter the gates Auschwitz awaits!_

That fateful day the Chancellor gave the order. Execute order 66.

_When freedom burns_

_The final solution_

_Dreams fade away and all hope turns to dust_

Clones opened fire on their Jedi generals whom they had worked with for years.

_When millions burn_

_The curtain has fallen_

_Lost to the world as they perish in flames_

A cry of anguish and pain sounded in unison across the force.

_There was a country in depression_

_There was a nation in despair_

_One man finding reasons everywhere_

The Republic had now formed into an Empire, crushing what freedom the people haf left.

_Then there was raising hate and anger_

_The Fuhrer's orders still apply_

_Who was to be blamed and send to die!_

Many fell victem to the Chancellor's lies and began to dispise those who protected them.

_Ever since it started_

_On Crystal night of thirty eight_

_When liberty died_

_And truth was denied_

_Sent away on train on a one way trip to hell_

_Enter the gates Auschwitz awaits!_

Clones stormed the Jedi temple, killing all inside.

_When freedom burns_

_The final solution_

_Dreams fade away and all hope turns to dust_

_When millions burn_

_The curtain has fallen_

_Lost to the world as they perish in flames_

Inside the sacred temple, the bodies of dead Jedi lay scattered along side clones. Masters and padawans and younglings fallen to the overwhelming numbers. Once all inside had been killed, the temple was set ablaze.

_When freedom burns_

_The final solution_

_Dreams fade away and all hope turns to dust_

_When millions burn_

_The curtain has fallen_

_Lost to the world as they perish in flames_

The end of the Jedi had come.

**End**

**So, kinda dark. Was it to dark? Idk. Review and all that stuff. Enjoy your weekend!**


	6. AN

I have switched to my New account VladislavRaginis. Due to this certain stories are being continued on said account.


	7. Chapter 7

I am rewriting this on my new account VladislavRaginis


	8. Chapter 8

This is now up on the new account for those still interested


End file.
